5 Veces en las que Matt, dijo su nombre: 'Mello'
by Once L
Summary: 2/5. Porque Mello podía hacer especial un día, que ya de por sí lo era.
1. Preocupado

**Titulo**: 5 Veces en las que Matt, dijo su nombre: _"Mello"_.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes:** Matt & Mello.

**Género:** Angustia & Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Un poco triste la viñeta.

**Resumen: **Matt ve una faceta de Mello, que nunca había visto. Por supuesto presiente que algo va mal.

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**26/12/10**

**Primera vez: Preocupado.**

Matt, no lo entiende.

Desde que Mello regresó de la oficina de Roger no a hablado ni le a dicho nada. Ni siquiera a reparado en su presencia, y eso de por sí ya es grave. La situación en sí debe de serlo porque el rubio sigue acostado en su cama, en la misma posición desde que llegó, y sigue observando fijamente la ventana de la habitación que ellos comparten.

Puede que él siga jugando con su PSP y haga como que no mira al de ojos azules, pero todo es mentira. Está tan atento a él que ya ha perdido una infinidad de veces en el juego que aparentemente está jugando desde hace dos horas. Aquello, sólo es una fachada para tratar de saber qué le pasa a su amigo. Una espera hasta que éste se lo diga y le cuente qué sucede.

Pero el tercero en la línea a sucesión a L, sigue esperando y afuera, está oscureciendo.

Las contadas hojas del árbol que tienen fuera de su venta le dicen al de cabellos rojos el aire que hace, la ventisca helada que azota a éstas, y el frío que comenzará a hacer ahora que el sol termina de ocultarse en el horizonte. Y ya no aguanta más.

No cuando escucha un gemido ahogado que sale de la garganta de su amigo. Aquello lo sorprende tanto, que los goggles que siempre lleva puestos se le caen un poco. No cree lo que está pasando.

- ¿Mello?

- Ahora, ahora no... Matt.

Es un susurro entrecortado, una voz rota y herida, porque sí. Mello está llorando, pero no quiere que él se dé cuenta. Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que se haya limpiado las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, y ahora esté tratando de calmarse, de controlarse, pero al parecer su propio cuerpo lo traiciona, pues tiembla.

Ya no puede más. Mello a llegado a su límite, y lo que no ha hecho en el despacho de Roger (porque estaba Near. Porque tenía que mantenerse en pie, conservar lo poco que le queda de orgullo) lo hace ahora que la habitación se queda a oscuras, y sólo está Matt.

- Mello...

La voz de su amigo revela la preocupación que siente. La confusión que ha de sentir al escucharlo _así_, pero eso es algo que no quiere mostrarle a él, o terminará por derrumbarse por completo y no será capaz de cumplir su palabra.

Ya ha anochecido. Sabe que la hora ha llegado y que tiene que tomar sus cosas y marcharse ya. Sólo por ello logra ponerse de pie y tomar la vieja maleta que tiene bajo su cama, la llena con sus cosas más personales, y está listo.

- ¿Mello, qué estás...?

Su amigo que ha visto todo se le pone enfrente de un brinco. No entiende qué es lo que hace, pero aquello lo aterra.

- Lo siento, Matt... pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad, Mello?

Se ríe, pero sólo es una risa nerviosa porque lo que le dice el rubio no puede ser verdad. _No_ puede.

- Lo siento...

Los ojos de Mello lo miran por unos segundos, y lo que éste ve es tristeza, pesar, y una verdad que es inminente. Habla enserio.

- ¡Pero...!

- L, ha muerto.

Y con esa frase, todo tiene sentido para Matt. El mundo parece que se detiene y se vuelve gris. Todo sigue en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, impidiéndole reaccionar como debe, a tiempo.

- Adiós, Matt.

Cuando el aludido acuerda, el rubio ha abandonado la habitación. Su cuerpo sigue sin moverse y sólo puede susurrar una frase antes de caer de rodillas al suelo.

- Mello...

**Fin.**

* * *

Bueno, he aquí la primera vez. Espero que los demás no sean "_así" _de tristes y nostálgicos.

Esta viñeta la sitúo luego de aquel momento en el que Roger le cuenta a Mello y a Near lo acontecido con L. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Comentarios, entonces? Gracias por leer ;)


	2. Feliz

**Titulo**: 5 Veces en las que Matt, dijo su nombre: _"Mello"_.

**Fandom:** Death Note.

**Personajes:** Matt & Mello.

**Género:** Amistad.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Época Wammy's.

**Resumen: **Porque Mello podía hacer especial un día, que ya de por sí lo era.

**Disclaimer: **_Death Note_ no me pertenece. Pertenece a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba_ y _Takeshi Obata_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella, respetable y shipeable obra de arte.

**29/12/10**

**Segunda vez: Feliz.**

Las sabanas, lo calientito de la cama y el agradable sueño que Matt tiene, es lo que le impide despertarse. Se siente tan bien, que quiere seguir durmiendo un poco más.

- Cinco minutos más...

Murmuraba entre sueños, sonriendo un poco al aferrarse a tan agradable sueño.

Pero había un elemento extra en la habitación que comenzaba a captar sus sentidos, a quererlo sacar de su ensoñación. Ahí, algo olía bien y no se trataba de Mello.

¿Qué sería, entonces?

Su sentido del olfato de agudiza, tratando de identificar qué es. Lo tiene, es... comida.

Y huele de maravilla.

Ante eso, ya no puede seguir durmiendo y lentamente sus ojos se van abriendo. El sol se cuela por la ventana, e ilumina toda la habitación. Pero aquello que se gana su atención (y el origen de ese aroma) es la bandeja con comida que hay en su buró, y eso no es todo. Hay algo más.

Completamente despierto ahora, estira su mano para tomar aquel sobre blanco que está junto a la bandeja y lee su contenido. Son sólo unos cuantos renglones, pero los justos para hacerlo sonreír.

Matt... no puede creer aquello, y hasta cree que está soñando. Se pellizca sólo para comprobarlo. Y es real, por lo que sonríe otro tanto.

De un salto se baja de la cama y se viste con prisa. Tiene que buscar a alguien de inmediato.

**.::.**

De acuerdo. En su camino por los pasillos de la Wammy's House esquiva a varios niños, y casi choca con otros, pero eso no disminuye su marcha o entusiasmo. Y más de algún profesor le dice que no corra por los pasillos, pero él los ignora porque sólo puede pensar en una cosa.

Y entonces, llega a dónde debe de estar esa persona.

- ¡Mello... Mello!

Exclama emocionado al abrir la puerta de par en par en la biblioteca y verlo ahí, sentado, ganándose la atención de éste por un momento y un leve suspiro a modo de resignación al regresar a lo suyo.

- Matt... ¿Qué parte de "biblioteca" y "estoy estudiando" no entiendes?

El de ojos azules no deja de leer el libro que tiene en las manos y pasa a la siguiente página, completamente calmado pese al alboroto de su amigo.

- L-lo siento... –el aire le falta luego de haber corrido desde su habitación. Pero no por ello su entusiasmo declina. Al contrario...- Pero...

El pelirrojo camina hasta él, tomando asiento frente a su amigo mientras se recupera y su respiración se normaliza un poco. Una vez que esto sucede, vuelve a sonreír y le habla.

- Mira esto...

El rubio alza su vista, observando aquello que su amigo le muestra con tanto entusiasmo. Es una tarjeta.

- Me encontré esto y esto... –saca una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón para que también la vea.- ... junto a mi desayuno, esta mañana.

Mello enmarca una ceja, y Matt continúa con emoción.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Mello! ¡Lo recordaste! Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños y...

- Cómo podría olvidarlo... -dice al regresar su atención al libro, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto. Aquello, lo avergüenza un poco.- Después de todo... eres mi amigo, Matt.

Éste sonríe al escuchar sus palabras, y una vez más vuelve a leer la tarjeta de cumpleaños que éste le dio.

Un breve: _"Feliz cumpleaños, Matt"._ Es lo que se leía en ella. Y en la parte de abajo, terminaba con un _"Mello"_.

- Gracias... –murmura, reparando en la pequeña caja forrada que tiene en sus manos. Esa no la ha abierto.- ¿Y qué es...?

- Sólo ábrelo.

Matt así lo hace, y antes de ver qué es, el rubio le dice.

- Espero que ése no lo tengas...

Por supuesto, es un videojuego para su PSP como puede ver.

- No, éste no lo tengo. –y si aún es posible, Matt vuelve a sonreír un poco más.- Muchas gracias... por todo, Mello. Eres... eres el mejor amigo que puedo tener.

Decide arriesgarse al final a decírselo, porque lo cree conveniente y quiere hacerlo; aun si a éste no le parece.

- S-sólo cállate... –respinga avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado.- Y déjame estudiar, ¿quieres? Si no, mi esfuerzo por superar en este examen a Near no servirá de nada y me enojaré contigo porque será tu culpa.

- Está bien.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie, caminando feliz hacia la salida. No llega a cruzar ésta pues la voz de Mello hace que se detenga y se gire para verlo.

- Matt...

- ¿Sí?

- Feliz cumpleaños. –dice con una pequeña sonrisa, que contagia al cumpleañero.

- Gracias, Mello.

Sin más, deja la habitación y a su amigo estudiar. Después de todo, en su habitación le espera un rico desayuno traído por Mello, y un nuevo videojuego que quiere probar cuanto antes.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Y aquí el segundo! n0n

Hoy amanecí con inspiración y éste es el resultado... aunque hoy no sea el cumpleaños de Matt xD

No sé, pero me ha gustado mucho cómo ha quedado. Y cada vez amo más esta pareja :D

Muchas gracias a las personitas que leyeron el capítulo pasado, a las personas que lo mandaron a favoritos, y sobre todo... muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus lindos comentarios. Me han hecho muy feliz. Por ello, les dedico este capítulo a: _**HsTs, .xxX, C, xilema95**_ y **_ZoeXiaoyu_**.

Espero que éste también les guste, espero sus comentario y una vez más... gracias por leer ;)

PD. Fic creado para la Comunidad de _5 Cosas_ en el _Livejournal_.


End file.
